User blog:Primarch11/Guilliman Heresy
This is basically my idea for an alternate timeline of the Horus Heresy, except its the Guilliman Heresy. Please read and if you wish to help me send a message to me. Now here is a summary of it all. Ok here’s my idea for an alternate timeline story. The Great Crusade goes on as it does but instead of Horus being corrupted it’s Guilliman. The reason is because he has a larger legion and that they use his jealous of not being chosen as Warmaster. If you have any different list ideas then post a comment and give me your reasons why. Here is what I have, please let me know if you support this and will help me with the creation of the legions. Guilliman Heresy ''' '''The Great Crusade Continues: '''The Emperor’s Great Crusade to reunite humanity under His banner was continuing apace. Vast expeditionary armies, spearheaded by His Primarch sons, surged out across the galaxy, bringing enlightenment and compliance wherever they went. The future seemed assured and the future bright as the Age of Enlightenment was ushered in. '''Ullanor Declaration - The Ullanor Crusade was a vast Imperial assault on the Ork empire of the Overlord Urrlak Urruk during the Great Crusade of the early 31st Millennium. The Ullanor Crusade marked the high point of the Great Crusade's vast effort to reunite the scattered colony worlds of humanity. The Orks of Ullanor represented the largest concentration of Orks ever defeated by the military forces of the Imperium of Man at that time. During the mighty celebration on Ullanor, the Emperor announced that He would return to Terra, and that Horus, Primarch of the Luna Wolves would command the Great Crusade in His stead. Some of the Primarchs were happy for this chose, while others were secretly dissatisfied. One of those Primarchs was Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch with the largest legion felt jealous that the Emperor would choose Horus over him, but kept his envious to himself. Council of Nikaea: '''Bitter disputes over the use of psychic powers came to a head at Nikaea, with legions vehemently split over their use. The Emperor decided that, as long kept in check, Librarians would remain in the Space Marine Organization. This upset many, including the Raven Guard Primarch Corax. '''Counseling of Lorgar: A few weeks after the council at Nikaea, the Emperor, along with Horus, at ordered Lorgar to meet with them. Once gathered the Word Bearer Primarch was shocked to hear how the Emperor disapprove of the legion’s progress and how the Primarch continued to refer the Emperor as a God. Before he could further devastated, the Emperor said that he if Lorgar wish to spread his will, he should do so by making sure the people of the Imperium have faith in the ever growing empire, and in their leader, who is just a man. When the Emperor left, Horus explained to Lorgar that the Emperor was a humble being who denied his divinity and wished to be worshipped as a hero alongside his sons. Upon hearing these words Lorgar’s belief was doubled as he left the meeting with new determination: to better serve the Imperium and his father by spreading their influence throughout the Galaxy. The Warmaster Falls: '''On the feral world of Davin, Warmaster Horus was struck down by a mysterious contagion, which baffled the finest of the legion‟s apothecaries. During his recovery, Horus attended an initiation ceremony of one of Davin‟s primitive warrior lodges, known as the Hall of the Knife of Bone, after which the Warmaster‟s condition dramatically worsened to critical. After the Ullanor Declaration, the cracks began to appear. It was in fact an act of possession by a powerful warp entity, although at the time the concept of the daemonic was widely regarded as errant superstition. Only with the aid of the psychic might of the blind Primarch Magnus the Red of the Thousand Sons, and spiritual counseling from Primarch Lorgar of the Word Bearers, could the entity finally be cast out. Having narrowly escaped their snare, the Ruinous Powers turned their attentions elsewhere for a new champion. '''Corruption of Roboute Guilliman: '''When Horus had slipped from their clutches, the Ruinous Powers had moved to groom another for the role of Arch-Betrayer. Roboute Guilliman was chosen for his potential to bring the entire Imperium crashing down. They preyed upon and magnified his feelings of jealousy at being passed over as Warmaster, despite merging the most planets with the Imperium and having a larger legion. Guilliman had sought to drown out these shameful doubts of his father's judgment and withdrew into his palace on Macragge. As the pressure increased, he spent longer and longer in his private quarters, until eventually it unhinged his mind, and the Pantheon of Chaos claimed him. He was not beholden to one, but to the glory of Chaos Undivided. '''Chastisement of Konrad Curze: '''Primarch Konrad Curze and his Night Lords Legion was an uncompromising and brutal legion who descended upon worlds that were only nominally still part of the Imperium. They would then give them an ultimatum to submit wholeheartedly to the Pax Imperialis, and any who resisted became bloody public executions to the folly of resistance. Though undoubtedly effective, the Night Lords’ brutal ways were a source of friction with many of the other, more strait-laced legions. After the action of the Night Lords during the Pacification of Cheraut, Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists Legion, confronted Curze. Dorn berated Curze for his brutal methods and began to lecture him. Turning to leave, Dorn reached out to stop him, at that point Curze received a dire vision of the future and the treachery in which half of his brothers would take part in, though no clear vision of what would become of him. In blind instinct he attacked Dorn, not knowing if he would play a role in the treachery. He escaped from custody aboard the Imperial Fists' mobile fortress, the Phalanx, and flees with the rest of his Legion. As he fled he ran into Guilliman, who calmed him and listened to his fears. As he finished hearing it, Guilliman managed to persuade Konrad to join his cause, because father did not approve of his way and saw him only as a monster. But Konrad did not believe him and instead fled the Ultramarine Primarch to parts unknown. '''The fall of the Wolves: '''Guilliman then set his eyes on Fenris, in hopes to recruit Russ to his cause. When he told the Primarch of his plan, Russ snarled in anger and lashed out at the Ultramarine Primarch. Though he disapproved of his father’s choice at Nikea, he was still loyal to him and since Guilliman had never fought him, he had not earn the Space Wolve’s Primarch respect. Seeing how his plan had failed Guilliman was force to flee but not before Russ sent the 5th Company after him to stop his treachery. But through the Warp, Guilliman managed to use the powers of the Chaos Gods to corrupt the Company of Wolves. '''The Burning of Prospero: '''Deciding that now was the time to act, Guilliman gathered his entire legion together to attack the Thousand Sons' homeworld of Prospero. This was to declare himself and his small empire independent of the Imperium, and also to stop Magnus from warning the Emperor of Guilliman’s betrayal. '''Betrayal at Istvaan V: '''Guilliman takes a portion of his massive Ultramarines Legion on a road of conquest, and were identified at being present at his newest conquest, the fifth planet of the Istvaan system. This was set to be the place that the Imperium would crush the rebellious Primarch and his dreams of an independent domain. With Horus still recovering after Davin, The Emperor assumed authority back onto the Imperium’s military. In order to repel the Ultramarines, the Emperor summoned the might of nearly half his legions to the task: Alpha Legion, Iron Hand, Emperor's Children, Iron Warriors, Blood Angels and the World Eaters. Refusing to leave the Emperor’s side incase something happened, Rogal Dorn remained on Terra with his legion. Pertuabo was put in charge of the task force and went over the plan with the other Primarchs. The Iron Warriors, Iron Hand, and Blood Angels made planet-fall first. Their stated intention was to draw an ever-tightening ring of steel around Guilliman, so that the Alpha Legion, World Eaters and Emperor's Children would be able to sweep in from orbit and land the crushing blow. The second wave found the drop-zones to be heavily fortified killing grounds, well garrisoned by the Ultramarines. The three legions took horrendous losses fighting their way to link up with their allies, only for their supposed brothers to open fire on them in an act of base treachery. For unknown to the Emperor, Guilliman had managed to persuade the three legions to join his cause. In the greatest betrayal and military disaster the Legions Astartes had then faced, the Alpha Legion, World Eaters, Emperor’s Children and the unexpected arrival of the Dark Angels decimated the survivors of the planet-fall. It was only the timely intervention of the cruiser, Eisenstein, which had been commandeered by loyalists among the turncoat forces, which allowed even a small percentage of the ambushed legions to fight their way back into orbit, and escape. But Fulgirm died on the planet, staying behind with his Phoenix Guard, he held off the enemy to allow his allies to escape. He met his end at the hands of Ferrus, his closes brother, who used his head as a trophy. '''The Traitors Revealed: It became clear who had joined the treacherous Guilliman’s side: The Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Iron Hands, Iron Warriors. Even the Raven Guard defected from the Imperium, along with the White Scars, who started to show odd lustful behavior and the corrupted Space Wolves company under the command of the Wolf Lord Svane Vulfbad. Their forces increased with several Imperial regiments from the Ultima Segmentum. The Arch-Betrayer Plots: '''The Blood Angels, Iron Warriors, Raven Guard and White Scars headed to the Sol System to tighten their grip on Terra, while Luther and his Dark Angels went to rendezvous with their brothers under Lion El'Jonson on Caliban. What occurred on the Dark Angel homeworld is unrecorded by Imperial history, except that it ended with the utter destruction of the planet. '''Preparing for Battle: When word reached the Emperor of these events, he and Dorn began to summon as many of the loyalist legion as they could. The Space Wolves, Sons of Horus, and Salamanders had arrived to assist in the defense of Terra. The only legions that were yet able to join were the Death Guards, who were caught in a campaign with the Eldar, and the Word Bearers were busy holding off several renegade Imperial Regiments and two companies of the Ultramarines from afar. The World Eaters were moving as fast as they could to reinforce their allies, followed by the Alpha Legion. But the Emperor’s Children were still recovering from their massive losses and the loss of their Primarch. Many Imperial Regiments were recalled and setting up defenses for the attack. The Siege and Defense of Terra: '''The Arch-Betrayer and all of his Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines, with the first wave consisting of the Blood Angels and Iron Warriors lay siege to the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra in the greatest battle ever fought in Imperial history. They managed to do much damage to the capital city of Terra and pushed the loyalist closer and closer to the Imperial Palace. The embattled defenders of the Imperial Palace are reinforced by the mercurial Thousand Sons Legion, which appeared out of nowhere along with the Night Lords, who had returned from their long disappearance. The battle throughout the planet was brutal and swift. Then, without warning, they withdrew to take the fight elsewhere across Terra. The Arch-Betrayer, Guiliman, arrived back from Istvaan in force, along with the Traitor White Scars legion. The Iron Hands moved to secure Mars for the rebellion, silencing all word from the Adeptus Mechanicus and their Titan Legions. But the Mar’s forces were reinforced by the arrival of the Death Guard Legion, who unleashed fury upon their former brothers. The Loyalist fleets of the Word Bearers battered their way through the blockade to make planet-fall, before encircling the Imperial Palace in a counter-siege. But the Ultramarines managed to divide their forces, one to hold back the reinforcements and the other to attack the Imperial Palace. In response, Horus quickly had Dorn reinforce the outer walls of the gate while his Legion prepared the inner defenses. The Imperial Fists began to fight fanatically against the enemy, especially their long bitter rival the Iron Warriors. The Space Wolves and the late arriving World Eaters began to reinforce the Imperial soldiers in the city, and securing any war machines and spaceports. They also reorganized the War Titans that manage to make planet fall. The Alpha Legion and Emperor’s Children arrived, though low in numbers, under the command of Alpharius led hit and run attacks, killing leaders and securing defensive positions, while the Salamanders assisted with evacuations of civilians. But still the traitors pressed hard never faltering despite the defender’s efforts. The war hung in the balance, with neither side able to land a fatal blow. With the White Scars incommunicado, seemingly following their own agenda on the far side of Terra, and the renegade Dark Angels and Raven Guard unaccountably slowed to a crawl in the warp, Guilliman turned evermore towards the daemonic to win the war. Through foul sorceries and blood-pacts, Terra became a playground for all manner of entities from the Empyrean. '''Death of Primarchs: '''By the 55th Day of the siege, the Space Wolves break through the Ultimate Gate, their Primarch leading the charge to push the enemy back. But instead his former brother confronted them; Blood Angels' Primarch Sanguinius met him at the Ultimate Gate. The two Primarchs fought in an epic clash, but in the end, it was Russ who was victorious over the fallen angel, though seriously wounded, decapitating his head from the body. Tossing his corpse to the side, Russ realized that the traitor’s death did little to halt the enemy reinforcements. As the invaders rushed forward, Angron arrived with only a few marines of his legion. He ordered his men to bring the injured Primarch into the gates, as he stood before the enemy alone, preparing to take them all on. He fought on for two weeks, but soon the wounds he sustained gave way, and Khan killed him with a single blow. But by then the Imperial Forces managed to strengthen the gate and pushed back the invaders '''The Emperor Bides His Time: '''A few days later the Emperor completed his modifications and bonded a portion of His consciousness with the Astronomicon. In an effort to stop him the Iron Warriors led by Pertuabo moved in to attack the Emperor while he was distracted. But Konrad Curze and the Night Lords legion stopped him. The battle was intense and lasted for several hours, but it ended with Konrad’s death at the hands of Pertuabo. But the Night Lord’s usual ruthlessness managed to hold off the Iron Warriors until the Emperor’s plan activated. In an instant, the warp-influence weakened planet-wide, with whole legions of lesser entities banished from the physical realm. With half of their forces gone, the Iron Warriors had to retreat too safer grounds. '''A Blow To The Traitors: '''Leaving half of their forces on Mars, the Iron Hands Legion arrived to join their fellow Traitors against the Loyalist forces of the beleaguered planet. Swooping down into the embattled Lion's Gate spaceport, they murdered the Imperial defenders, and without even fortifying their positions, the corrupted Iron Hands took to their vehicles and scattered across the planet at high speed to make sport with the cowering civilian population. The Salamanders charged to greet them, gunning them down with zealous ferociousness, causing many casualties among their ranks. But the Iron Hands led by their Primarch Ferrus, slaughtered the first wave of Salamanders. It wasn’t until the arrival of Vulkan was the Salamanders able slowed down the Iron Hands. The two Primarchs dueled for what seemed like eternity but in the end Vulkan was able to break Ferru’s spine, leaving him to slowly die. Though his legion tried to save him, the Salamanders pushed them back, allowing Vulkan to deliver the final blow. '''End Game: '''With another fresh legion throwing its weight behind the traitors, and the fleets of the Dark Angels and Raven Guard only days away, the Emperor had no choice but to cut out the Heresy at its source. He and his finest troops prepared to board the Macragge’s Honour and destroy the Arch-Betrayer, Guilliman, on his own battle-barge. As soon as the Emperor announced His decision to board the Macragge’s Honour, Alpharius launched a sneak assault on the ship, and true to his word at the appointed hour sensors registered an internal explosion aboard the Macragge’s Honour and the shields preventing teleportation flickered and died. The Emperor, flanked by his Custodes, and Horus along with his Mournival of captains teleported onto the ship, but were scattered across the vast command decks by sinister magic. Called by the psychic presence of the Emperor, the loyalists fought their way back to their leader. The Emperor reached Alpharius’s last location just outside of Guilliman's personal Sanctum, to find the primarch's Terminator armor-clad guards dead, and the armoured doorway already open. A wail of unutterable anguish echoed from the chamber beyond. Guilliman mumbled that he had been freed - that the pulse from the Astronomicon had given him enough strength to finally banish the daemon. He said that he had killed his corrupted bodyguards. But the Emperor did not believe him, and instead removed a tapestry to reveal the brutalize corpse of Alpharius. With his deception revealed, Guilliman raised his sword and charged. Spurred into action, the Emperor leapt at Guilliman. The two battled for what seemed like an age, but when the Mournivals, led by Primarch Horus, reached the devastated site of the battle, they found both of them broken, burned and shattered beyond aid. The Guilliman Heresy had been ended. '''The Traitors Flee: '''The Macragge’s Honour, under the command of Marius Gage, stayed in orbit just long enough to collect the remaining Ultramarines. The coalition of traitors fractured, and then scattered, with the Blood Angels, Iron Hand, Iron Warriors, and White Scars commandeering whatever vessels they could to escape. The Dark Angel fleet turned from its Terran course and even the Raven Guards fled to safer space. '''The Emperor's Ascension: '''Horus reclaims the bodies of the Emperor and his loyal brother, fighting their way off the ship with cold fury. The Emperor was brought to the Astronomicon, where his shattered, lifeless, flesh was integrated with the psychic machinery of the beacon, and fed and nourished with a thousand souls a day to sustain his wavering life-force. '''Bitter Work: '''Horus stepped forward and became the de facto leader of the Imperium's armed forces, becoming the first High Lord of Terra. Horus proved supremely adept at manipulating the disparate parts of the shattered Imperium back to some semblance of order. Soon he was able to command the fealty of the surviving primarchs, and played on their individual preferences and prejudices. For instance, Mortarion would commit to a force to drive the Blood Angels off of Baal proposed by Magnus, on the understanding that reciprocity would be observed when it came to mounting a xenocidal crusade against an Eldar Craftworld. For Vulkan and the Salamanders, an attack on Ultramarines deep inside Ultramar Segmentum in revenge for Istvaan was the prize, and Lorgar was pacified with the duty of moralizing the citizens of the Imperium with his legon. But once Magnus had discovered that the Emperor’s soul had become a god known as the Star Child, Lorgar formed the Ecclesiarchy in order to spread the word of the Star Child. Painfully, slowly, but surely, the tide turned and the borders of Imperial-controlled space rolled back once again. '''Creation of the Codex: '''After seeing what would happen if any legion retained their numbers, Horus decided to create the Codex Astartes. This commanded all Primarchs to divide their legions into chapters. At first many of the surviving Primarchs argued against this, but the ones without a Primarch had no choice but to comply, and soon were followed by the rest. '''Traitor Wolves: The Traitor Wolves soon realized that they were now banished from Fenris. So they decided to rename themselves the Lone Wolves and fled into the Eye of Terror serving the renegade God Malal. Russ upon hearing these traitor Wolves, took the 13th Company of the Legion and fled after them into the Eye. This left Bjorn as the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves. The Fate of the Sons: After the Guilliman Heresy and the battle of Terra, Magnus returned with his legion back to Prospero. While much had been destroyed by the Ultramarines, the planet remained intact and it’s capital city, Tezca, remained standing. Also the attack and the battle of Terra had left the legion very undermanned and it would require several years until the legion was back to full strength. It took ten years for them to rebuild their homeworld and replenish their forces. When they were done they gave birth to only one Chapter: The Blood Ravens, with Captain of the 4th Fellowship, Menes Kalliston as its Chapter Master. Magnus would then leave the legion now and then in order to fulfill a task given to him by the Emperor, making Ahzek Ahriman the Chapter Master of the Thousand Sons. Splitting of the Legions: Soon the rest of the loyalist Legions began to follow Horus’s Codex, splitting their legion into chapters. The sole exception were the Emperor’s Children, who were very low on marines due to the massacre and the death of their Primarchs. For the next three centuries during the push against Chaos, the Emperor’s Children remained as a sidearm for other Legions led by Eidolon. They were able to give birth too one new Chapter, called the Winged Host, with Lucius the Eternal as their Chapter Master. The Sons of Horus, under the command of Horus, renamed themselves the Black Knights, with Abaddon as their Chapter Master. They gave birth to three Chapters, each one retaining their legion’s old names: Luna Wolves led by Sons of Horus led by Horus Aximand, Luna Wolves led by Garviel Loken and Lupercal’s Crusaders led by Tarik Torgaddon. The Imperial Fists created the Black Templars, Crimson Fists and Soul Drinkers. The Space Wolves gave birth to the Ice Fangs, Red Wolves and Wolf Brothers. The Alpha Legion created the Omega Legion, with Primarch Omegon as its Chapter Master. From the Night Lords gave birth to the Shadow Lords and Dark Lords Chapter, while the Death Guard created the Dusk Raiders, and Doom Vanguards. The Salamanders created the Red Hunters and Yellow Jackets. Finally the World Eaters created the War Hounds and the Devourers. The Word Bearers were only to create a small chapter, which they named the Prophets of the Emperor. Death of Horus: '''In the course of a long lifetime, Horus saw his patience rewarded. The remaining loyalist legions were rebuilt and expanded, and the Traitor Legions were pushed from their homeworlds and enclaves towards the massive warp-rift, which became known as the Eye of Terror. He died as he lived; leading the Imperial forces from the front. On the world of Uralan, in the shadow of a monumental tower, during the 1st Black Crusade, Horus was struck down by overwhelming numbers of Chaos Marines. His legion recovered his remains, and Abaddon inherited his power claw and became the new leader of the High Lords of Terra. '''A Legion Shattered: '''After the Heresy, the Ultramarines were regarded with bitterness by the other traitor legions. They would forever be condemned as pariahs. Worse, the ravages of extensive daemonic possession and the brutal meat-grinder battles of the Siege had reduced the Ultramarines to half their strength. Inheritor of Guilliman’s mantle was Marius Gage, current Chapter Master at the time, who, to avoid the hated 'Imperial' associations, renamed them as the brooding 'Black Legion'. Such was the bitterness surrounding the legion that Marius could not even prevent elements of his own command from rebelling. Former Captain Remus Ventanus led many of the possessed marines to their own fate, and these bloody-handed butchers showed even the Space Wolves the true meaning of savagery. Another group despised the way Marius had turned his back on their primarch. Proudly and defiantly calling themselves the Sons of Guilliman, they set about carving a reputation by targeting a selected Great Company, be they loyalist or traitor, and not resting until it had been annihilated to the last marine. '''Homeworld Lost: The truth of what transpired on Caliban came into light after the Guilliman Heresy. Luther and a majority of the Dark Angels had betrayed El’Jonson, stabbing him in the back and slaughtering most of his loyalist inside the Dark Angel’s Fortress. Horus sent a large fleet of ships to bombard the planet, after seeing the planet already falling into Chaos. But the Dark Angels swore allegiance to Tzneetch, and using their newfound psychic powers, managed to protect the planet and transported Caliban to a different area inside the Eye of Terror. But the Emperor, through the Astronomicon, transported the loyalist survivors back to Terra. This is hidden from the traitor Dark Angels, who set out to hunt down these Fallen Angels. '''Formation of the Knights: '''Through telekinesis, the Emperor instructed Magnus that the creation of a chapter of marines who are impervious to the taint of Chaos, along with an organization of people who live to fight against Chaos must be created. So with the survivors of the Loyalist the Inquisition was made. Then with several recruits from Terra, a special Gene-seed was implanted into them, giving birth to the Grey Knights. Traitor: Ultramarines, Blood Angels (Khorne), Dark Angels (Tzeentch) Iron Hands (Nurgle), White Scars (Slannesh), A company of the Space Wolves (Mala), Raven Guard, Iron Warriors Loyal: Sons of Horus. Thousand Sons, Death Guard, World Eaters, Space Wolves, Night Lords, Alpha Legion, Imperial Fists, Word Bearers, Emperor’s Children, Salamanders Category:Blog posts